Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toys in particular, a reconfigurable structure for toy vehicle racing and storage.
Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles which may be used on such track sets may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source. In order to increase play value of the track sets, it is desirable to add track amusement features to the track sets.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy track set with interchangeable elements to provide numerous configurations.